Although applicable to any system that reproduces audio and video data, the present invention will primarily be described in combination with mobile phones or smartphones.
On modern electronic devices like smartphones or smart TVs a plurality of applications and background tasks can be running. Such applications and background tasks reduce the free resources e.g. of a respective processor.
Furthermore, every time more complex and computational intensive encoding algorithms are used to encode videos of higher and higher resolutions as effectively as possible. Decoding such a video requires a high amount of processing power.
Therefore, it has to be ensured that audio and video data of a video can be synchronously reproduced by a specific device, even if applications or background tasks are running on the device.
Currently, there are no measuring systems available which can be used to easily identify an asynchrony between audio frames and video frames, when reproduced e.g. on a smartphone.
Accordingly, there is a need for measuring asynchrony between audio and video frames of a video, when the video is reproduced.